russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of radio stations in Wellington, New Zealand
This is a list of radio stations in the Wellington Region of New Zealand. Note: Several FM stations changed their frequency during October 2010, as broadcast licenses were renewed and spacing standardized to 0.8 MHz. AM stations were also moved in 1978 when New Zealand switched from 10 kHz frequency spacing to 9 kHz spacing. As a general rule, full-power FM frequencies in Wellington are spaced 0.8 MHz apart, starting from 89.3 MHz * Some Hutt Valley "infill" frequencies have been allocated to the 0.4 MHz "gap" in between other stations. (These are highlighted in gold.) * Low-power FM stations are highlighted in blue. Note: There are a number of low-power FM stations that are operating in Wellington, whose broadcast range may be less than that of the full-power FM stations. Generally low-power FM stations can be found in two parts of the FM band: * between 87.5 MHz and 88.5 MHz * between 106.6 MHz and 108 MHz. Low-power FM station Fleet FM(107.3 MHz) that is now off-air. KIX FM (a Classic Rock station that broadcast on 88.7 MHz is now on 87.6 FM) The Following frequencies were previously used in the Wellington region, but were decommissioned in the clean-up of frequencies in October 2010. It is unlikely that most of these will be used again, as many decommissioned frequencies do not fit the current spacing plan. (Note: 96.9 MHz does fit into the Hutt Valley spacing plan, and is the only decommissioned frequency that might be re-used in future) Other stations Current stations *andHow.FM *Atiawa Toa FM *KIX FM Commercial Free Classic Rock *Groove 107.7FM *Human FM *Hutt Radio 106.1 FM Community and Access Station *Mix FM *MUNTfm *Newstalk ZB - Runs local morning talk show. *Radio Active *Samoan Capital Radio *Te Upoko O Te Ika *The Cheese 87.9 FM *Up FM *THE VBC 88.3FM Wellington Student and Community Radio Station. *Wellington Access Radio INC *World FM 88.2 *Groove FM 107.7 FM -Lounge, Swing and Jazz *High-Fi FM - Wellington High School radio station. Previous stations *2YB *2ZB - Rebranded as Newstalk ZB *B90 FM - Rebranded as Classic Hits 90FM in the 1990s, rebranded as The Hits in 2014. *Channel Z - Original home of Channel Z replaced with Auckland-based network product in 2001. *Greater Wellington FM and later renamed to Fox FM *Hit Radio X105 *Pirate FM *Radio Kapiti, holiday broadcaster *Radio Windy - Rebranded as The Breeze *The Heat 91.7FM, later renamed to as The Box 91.7 followed by 92 Hitz FM *The Quake 97.5 *ZMFM - Originally local 24/7, networked since the early 2000s. Nationwide breakfast from Wellington between 2001 and 2014. Wairarapa stations Low power Wellington *'The Wedge 88.1 FM', Newtown, weekday evenings *'Human FM', 88.1 stereo, eclectic music, poetry, Christian, broadcasting from Victoria University Anglican Chaplaincy (started May 2007) *'Tourist Information', 88.2, (near Duxton Hotel) plays an old tape loop with obsolete info *'The VBC 88.3FM' Wellington's Student and Community Radio Station. Mono, 0.5 W output. Broadcasting in Central City Wellington from Kelburn and streaming at www.vbc.org.nz worldwide. *'Radio Melina 107.4 MHz FM', stereo 1W output, broadcasting from Seatoun, . *'MUNTfm', 88.5 stereo, broadcasting from old Museum, now Massey University, music mix incl. NZ music (monitored to have played Half a Bat Cat), http://www.muntfm.co.nz *'Kix FM' 87.6 stereo, CBD, Capital Rock *'Mix FM' 87.9 MHz stereo, Grenada Village, Churton Park, Johnsonville, northern suburbs, Pop/rock music ranging from the 80s to today's hottest tracks. *'George FM', 106.7, stereo, lots of adverts, feeding audio and adverts from Auckland *'Groove FM', 106.8, mono, located at Trades Hall, used for uplink to 107.7 transmitter *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.9 stereo, near Newtown, Christian Radio http://www.calvarywellington.org *'Family Radio - Karori', 106.9 FM, Stereo, Bible centred and God glorifying broadcast. Bible readings, music, studies, and talkback discussion *'Radio Brooklyn', 106.9 mono, 0.5 Watts but superior location, opened 12. Feb 2008, plays copyright free speeches and university lectures, at 7pm relays Radio Netherlands Newsdesk and Democracy Now. *'Live Wire Radio - Wellington High School', 107.1, stereo, *'Critical Analysis Broadcasting 107.1 FM', broadcasting to Kilbirnie, Melrose and Miramar, was on 107.5 til march 08 Talks of left-green persuasion. *'only around Oriental Bay', 107.3, nice jazz, low power *'Kool FM', 107.3 stereo, adverts, NZ Radio School, Cuba Street *'Matrix 107.5 FM' mono, music and educational material *'Radio Island Bay 107.5 FM' mono, broadcasting from Island Bay *'Radio Karori', 107.5 mono, political talks *'Groove FM', 107.7, mono, some adverts, broadcasting from the CBD area *'TLC Radio' TLC Radio Windy FM 88.4, country with special bluegrass hour each night 8-9pm, broadcasting for Wellington CBD, Mt Vic & inner hill suburbs *'Tawa College FM', 97.0, Tawa only, plays rock songs apart from 1:20 - 2:15 on weekdays when there is a talk show. *'The Sound FM',88.7, Plays all your hit music and your favorite jams from the 70s to today with shows that cater for everyone. Upper Hutt, Lower Hutt and Petone *'The Cheese FM', 87.9, Stereo, Lower Hutt. Broadcasting to Central Lower Hutt and the CBD Area. Hits of the 80's 90s and Today!. Also available on TelstraClear Digital TV Channel 511 *'Upper Hutts River FM 88.1' Upper Hutt, The station has been broadcasting since Feb 2009. We are a community station broadcasting live morning shows Mon-Fri with community & up to date commuter information as well as a wide range of music. Totally local Upper Hutts Best Music River FM 88.1 and also on shoutcast.com *'KIX-FM' was a fully commercial rock radio station with studios in central Lower Hutt, Wellington, New Zealand. First going to air in 1993, it filled a gap in Wellington for a rock station when the former Radio Windy reformatted to an easy listening format as The Breeze in 1993. All the on-air staff on KIX FM were volunteers and new to radio. After the station went off-air in 1996 many of the original staff went on to work at some of the New Zealand's biggest radio stations including Mike Currie (Thrasher) on Radio Hauraki & The Sound, Spiros Foundoulakis went to More FM Wellington, Kris Miller worked for The Breeze in Wellington and David Cunningham (deceased) moved to Port FM in Timaru. After going off-air it was resurrected in 2001 as a low power FM radio station and is completely commercial free. Originally on 106.7FM, then 88.7 FM and now 87.6FM since 2010. The station now streams on the internet and is completely automated.KIX FM 87.6 Classic Rock/New Rock *'Supernova', 107.0, mellower music mix + NZ *'Calvary Chapel Radio', 106.9, Christian Radio *'Boom FM', 88.7, Electronica interspersed with classics and kiwi sounds *'Robot FM', 107.5 mono, Lower Hutt, broadcasting political talks (started May 2006) Porirua *'andHow.FM"' 107.5, Stereo, Porirua, Indie Rock *'Genesis FM, 88.1, mono, Porirua, Bible preachings *World FM, 88.2, stereo, Tawa, World Music plus relays of WRN & Radio Six International *'''S-FM, 88.3, stereo, Broadcasting from Pak'nSave, Porirua, Top 40, Urban References Wellington Category:Wellington Region Category:Radio stations in Wellington